


【EC】 影院一夜

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Movie Star Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *影星E×观影路人C*鲨性格的万？算是ooc*背后故事有些来自花絮简介：年仅二旬的查尔斯向来对现在的明星电影不感兴趣，当他的妹妹再也受不了和他看那堆老电影碟片后，他被带去了电影院被迫看了一场“年轻人喜欢看的电影”，但他不懂为何旁边有一个衣着诡异的人在全程点评。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 22





	【EC】 影院一夜

“我再也受不了你的那些老碟片了！”

当瑞雯把他最爱的《遗愿清单》、《闻香识女人》和《肖申克的救赎》通通抓在手里，仿佛下一秒钟就要把它们掰断的时候，不食人间烟火的查尔斯•泽维尔才意识到他和只小两岁的妹妹之间到底有多大的代沟。

他亲爱的妹妹也不是不喜欢这些经典电影，经典之所以是经典肯定有它好看的地方——然而同一部电影，如果不是深得你心，又怎么会看上三四遍？

而查尔斯至少带着瑞雯把每部片平均看了十遍。

“冷静点，瑞雯，先把碟放下！”

说实话他真的很担心那些珍贵的老碟片，那可是有收藏意义的。

少女把碟放进手边的一个塑料袋里，准备打包好丢出去似的，查尔斯急了，“别！瑞雯，我的好妹妹——”他差点扑过去夺下它，但他没敢，那一定会两败俱伤，“我们以后不看了，我保证，你把碟放下。”

“然后你还是会买来新的老片子看！”瑞雯一脸难受的表情，可能她也意识到了自己的话有些矛盾，“我要斩草除根！”

“不不不，不不不不不——瑞雯！”被一语中的的查尔斯脸上的肌肉难受地扭在一起，“冷静！冷静！”

“我真是搞不懂你怎么会看那么多遍，每次看到你买回来的电影碟片还属于十几二十年前，我就像吃了屎一样难受你知道吗！”瑞雯把价值不菲的塑料袋攥在了手里，准备出门丢掉。

“哦瑞雯，别说脏话……我错了，我不该强迫你看，”查尔斯焦头烂额，心急如焚，“我愿意做任何事，你先放下它们。”

“做任何事？——那你来把它们丢掉！哼！”瑞雯一手叉着腰，大幅度呼吸着，燥热的气氛里，她忽然想到了什么。

“真的是任何事？”她逼视着查尔斯。

“如果合理的话，真的。”男人看到有缓和的机会，舒了一口气。

少女露出得逞的窃笑，“那就跟我电影院去看最新的欧美大片。”她大声说道。

她可是很清楚，查尔斯最烦的就是那些没什么剧情内涵，用豪华的明星阵容和顶级的逼真特效堆砌起来的好莱坞式的电影，而且她还知道那家伙最不想看的就是恐怖片。

很明显查尔斯抿着嘴唇严肃思考了一会，对他来说这不是个小要求，他叹了口气，“好。那你把碟片还给我。”他说道。

“看完我会还给你的，”瑞雯提着袋子上了楼，语气显示着她的心情非常轻松，“记得好好打扮一下，你又要去阔别已久的电影院了。”

鬼知道瑞雯那丫头又要搞什么。查尔斯挠了挠头，瘫倒在沙发上发起呆来。

晚饭时瑞雯告诉了他时间，晚上九点二十五开始。

查尔斯很好奇为什么时间这么晚，但是他没法反抗，毕竟“人质”还在她手里，随时可能有“生命危险”。他从衣柜里拿出一件白色衬衫，想了想自己又不是去赴宴，就把最日常的针织衫拿了出来。

但是最后瑞雯看到的还是白色衬衫和黑色长裤，就差打个领带披件外套就能去上班了。

不过妹妹没有对此过多评论，她把带着上战场心态的查尔斯塞上出租车，然后对司机说了一声“去斯塔克大厦”。

查尔斯一听就紧张了：“你不会要带我去——那里面那个电影院吧！”

“对啊，你好不容易出去一次，要隆重一点。”瑞雯满不在乎地翘着二郎腿。

“绝对不行，瑞雯，我绝对不要跟那么多人坐在一起看。”查尔斯秉持原则，差点忘记自己还被胁迫着。

不用想都知道少女没有理会他的抗议。

瑞雯最终还是成功把他不食人间烟火的哥哥架到了这处购物中心前。男人当然是很不自在，但是也没有办法，只能庆幸至少他还有个伴，如果一个人来，他一定会死在这儿。

好在时间紧迫他们直奔了影院，瑞雯买了票后把另一张票分给了他：“最后一排，九号座位。”

故意的，绝对是故意的。瑞雯就是要他感受数不胜数的人跟他在一起看一部电影的糟糕感觉，“而且我在前面，离你很远，你好好享受。”看到查尔斯灰白的脸色，瑞雯差点没大笑起来。

“放心吧，片子很不错的，也并非是全无内涵。”瑞雯挽着他僵硬的胳膊，半拖半拽地把自家哥哥带入了影厅，帮他找到座位安排好后，自己坐进了前排。

查尔斯不喜欢在看电影的时候被任何事情打扰，然而电影院很好的违反了这一点。吃爆米花的，喝饮料的，窃窃私语的，什么人都有，根本无法达到他最佳的观影状态。

“哎……”查尔斯认命了，既然进来了，就稍微看看吧，好菜要吃，坏的也要时不时尝一尝，免得口味越来越刁啊。

最后一排除了查尔斯和坐得比较远的两三个人外就没有人了，这个影厅比较大，最后一排还不如第三排。这对于查尔斯来说真是太好了——直到电影就快开始时，一个男人在他旁边坐下了。

噢，糟糕。查尔斯悄悄瞥了他一眼，男人戴着帽子，十九世纪卖报童们戴的那种，驼色的，他已经戴上了黑色的3D眼镜，但他自己的黑框眼镜还在口袋里露出一截。他还系着灰蓝色的围巾，穿着风衣外套。

真是神奇的搭配。查尔斯默默说了一句。

“你一个人来看吗？”旁边的人忽然说了一句，用手把围巾松了送。

“啊——是的，”查尔斯观察着他露着青筋的手，“你也是？”

“哈，我一直都是一个人来的，”他的声音也很好听，“你是喜欢恐怖电影？还是科幻电影？”

“为什么这么问？”这使得查尔斯看了一眼手里的电影票根，“《普罗米修斯》……是恐怖片？”

“你不知道吗？”男人反问道。

瑞雯！！查尔斯抑制住要咆哮的冲动，把票根折叠折叠再折叠塞进了裤子口袋里。

“我很少看这种类型。”查尔斯舔了一下因为怒火干涩的嘴唇，解释着自己。

男人用弯起的嘴角示意着“我懂了”，查尔斯发现他的嘴唇真是薄啊。

“我叫查尔斯。”他自己都不知道怎么就忽然蹦出了自我介绍，理所当然的，男人愣了一下，然后小声说道：“我是迈克斯，很高兴认识你。”

这时候影厅忽然熄了灯，大屏幕上开始播放电影。二十世纪福克斯，好的，然后就是一堆查尔斯并不熟悉的公司或者工作室之类的，这期间查尔斯听见了微弱的说话声。

开场就是两分钟的风景，就像是纪录片那样，查尔斯时刻警惕着可能的恐怖展开，而迈克斯没什么反应。

不久出现了一只没有眉毛的大型白色生物，也许是人？查尔斯不知道这个物种是电影世界观的哪个设定，这个生物大概就是个皮套吧。

然后这个生物喝了一盏黑色石油——大概，但是这石油在动，这是某种沸腾的迹象吗？查尔斯没来得及思考，出场的白色巨人喝下它后就中毒了。

看到查尔斯费解的表情后，迈克斯嘀咕了一声：“看来对路人并不太友好……”

查尔斯没有搭理他，他可不是个普通路人，但是的确，他暂时还搞不懂这个设定。

电影标题在断裂的DNA中浮出来，然后就是一群人在挖洞，嗯……探险？他们是在搞研究？是的。他们是考古学家？这是个“木乃伊”那样的恐怖片？

镜头一转忽然到了太空，一艘飞船进入视界。

“嗯？？”查尔斯发出一个非常疑问的音节。

迈克斯全神贯注在屏幕上，但是他显然听到了查尔斯的疑惑不解。“你会明白的。”他说道。

“我敢肯定这部电影有不少前传。”查尔斯拿出自己的经验说道。

“的确。”迈克斯仿佛很有经验地说道。

飞船的镜头之后，黑暗的场景正中央有一扇门，发出黄色的光，那里走出来一个人，“哦，”查尔斯听到了细微的声音，是旁边的迈克斯发出来的，“看起来仍然还不错，但也许还可以再机械一点。”

对于查尔斯，他只是觉得那个姿势有点怪，不像是正常人，“像个跳水运动员。”他嘟囔一句。

“正确，”迈克斯非常惊喜地看了查尔斯一眼，“我——想的也是这样。”

但他没看清这个角色的脸，导演故意这样做。最终查尔斯也只看到了带着头盔的半张脸，演员的嘴唇薄得看不见血色——有点像自己旁边的这个男人。

躺在休眠仓内的是刚才的考古学家，查尔斯看出来了，而男人像是在“黑”入她的记忆。

“他的角色不是人类，”迈克斯提醒查尔斯，“他是生化人——仿生人，你能明白？”

“是这样？好吧。”查尔斯接受了这个设定，而且他觉得旁边这个人肯定是这个系列的粉丝。

之后大概放了十分钟了，查尔斯还是懵懵懂懂。

不过好在不久他就找到了帮助他熬过这部完全不合他口味的片的方法，那就是欣赏总算露了脸的那个男人的演技和脸，顺便他还知道了这个角色叫“大卫”。

不得不承认查尔斯很喜欢他捋头发的模样。

他下意识看了一眼旁边已经取下帽子的人，黑暗中好像能看见他棕色的头发，因为拿下帽子而有些发丝掉在额旁，迈克斯理了一下，动作还真有一丁点点像。

回到屏幕，查尔斯，你在想什么。

“一边骑车一边打球？”查尔斯非常服气，因为他既不会骑车也不会打球。

“这不是完整的镜头，”迈克斯说，“有技巧的。”

“总不是特效吧！”“那倒不是。”

查尔斯还没有意识到自己正在吐槽个没完。

接下来就是一堆堆的剧情了，而路人查尔斯也总算明白了这部片的主线在哪里，并且这个金发男人大卫应该是主角，人类的好伙伴之类的。

“大卫太像人了。”查尔斯说道。

“你的意思是演员演的不够像非人类？”迈克斯追问。

“不，我的意思是，从细节看得出来他不是人，但是他的各种表现又太像人了。”查尔斯组织语言，小声地说着。

“事实上就是要如此。”迈克斯咧嘴笑了。

很快查尔斯就明白了这句话的含义。

考古团队到了一个洞穴里面，黑黑的很有紧迫感。这里还是比较恐怖的，如果迈克斯不吭声的话。

到一个比较恐怖的地方的时候查尔斯正紧张得入迷，全是罐子的阴森森的地方很是恐怖，这时候迈克斯一句“这个机关很有意思”瞬间把他拉回现实，“你很了解拍摄背后的故事？”查尔斯皱起眉问道。但他没有说话。

看到针头样的东西扎进外星人尸体的脑袋里，然后脑袋开始动的时候，查尔斯觉得非常恶心，“这个机关也很棒。”迈克斯由衷感叹，查尔斯不得不怀疑他是这个剧组的道具组人员。

但出戏的时刻远远不止于此，查尔斯不知该感谢迈克斯带着莫名其妙的专业口吻毁了所有恐怖之处，还是该指责他屡次打扰别人观影。

“当时他手里就一个会发光的球。”

在所有人都沉浸在大卫观察宇宙的华丽特效中的时候，他语气平淡地说。

“哦？那他演的真好。”

查尔斯努力维持着自己的和善面孔。

但是他还是不知道为什么肖博士的男友会感染病毒，并非他错过了大卫下毒的镜头，而是他不知道这是什么，也许和开头的石油是一个东西？

算了，还是好好欣赏大卫的表演吧。查尔斯已经很明白这个家伙没那么简单了。

“大卫的演员是谁？”查尔斯问道。

“呃，”迈克斯诡异地停顿了一下，“我想是艾瑞克•兰谢尔吧。”

“谢谢，没准我会记得去找他的其他电影看的。”查尔斯回报了一个友好的微笑。

迈克斯别过眼去，缓了缓然后继续看着大屏幕。

剧情的展开太令人发毛，不育的肖博士怀孕了？！这又是怎么回事？听大卫的说法，难道肚子里的是怪物？之前把两个船员吃掉的那个？那可真是操蛋。

“不过兰谢尔穿这身挺适合，温柔但是冷酷。”查尔斯只好把自己的思考转移到角色身上去，“也许军装也很适合他。”

“《无耻混蛋》，”迈克斯念了一个剧名，“有他穿军装的样子，还有《一只名叫维尼的熊》，但是那部太古早了。”

“你是他的粉丝？”查尔斯打趣，“我还以为他可能都是女粉，你一定很孤独。”

“哈哈，大概吧，”迈克斯耸耸肩，“但是我想，你也许会成为我的伙伴。”

“噢，我大概是了，他演技很好。”

“你这么觉得？太好了。”

“是啊，他各方面都不错，有外貌也有演技，声音也很性感，他肯定粉丝无数。”

“听你这么夸他……”

“听见别人夸自己喜欢的人多多少少是会有点不好意思的。”

“差不多是这样吧。”

二人完全无视了大屏幕上求生欲满满的肖博士剖腹取卵的血腥恐怖，在血淋淋的小章鱼仔的背景中好像有什么不太一样的气氛在蔓延。

随着肖跑出去，到处乱跑，跑到一个莫名其妙的地方，那里有一个之前出现过的老头，一些服务生以及大卫。

“这个演员真的很棒，很有趣，”迈克斯指的是那个老得像章鱼哥一样的维兰德公司的老大吧，“我还记得……嗯。”

欲言又止，什么意思？查尔斯在椅子里调整了一下自己坐姿，他不得不承认，现在，剧情的展开不如听旁边这号人点评有意思。

再之后一行人又去了洞穴。

剧情的确神展开了——原来之前那个白巨人是人类始祖？当然查尔斯觉得很好笑，因为哪怕进化论是错的，达尔文也比伊丽莎白•肖更有说服力。

“看完电影要到第二天了吧？”查尔斯看了一眼手机，“那很晚了。”

查尔斯别有深意地看着迈克斯。

“是的，很晚了。”迈克斯对上他的眼神。

“你直接回家？”他接着问。

迈克斯还没有回答，观众们一声惊呼取代了回答的时机。原来是大卫的脑袋被白巨人扭下来了。

真是糟糕——查尔斯转移注意力的存在没有了。

但好在他还有迈克斯。

“面对一个篮球运动员，大家都很矮，”迈克斯说，“尽管我已经算高了。”

说完便意识到这句话有漏洞，迈克斯紧张了一下。

他转而凝视着大屏幕上跑酷的肖博士，哦！记得她那场戏可辛苦了。

“‘我’？”查尔斯只是想指出他的口误。

“我晚上直接回家。”迈克斯转移了话题。

“但是你说了‘我’——”查尔斯想指出这个口误。

“你想跟我一起吗？”

巨幕上，两艘飞船正在相撞，上演同归于尽的英雄戏码，爆炸就在一瞬间。

爆炸就在他眼睛里。

“虽然我喜欢你的声音……”查尔斯把身体靠近了些，“但我们都该把眼镜摘掉，炮友也是挑脸的。”

“如果你真的想，我们应该去外面，这里太黑。”迈克斯煞有其事的模样让查尔斯感觉不太对劲。

“我们提前出场？”“可以。”

于是迈克斯重新戴上自己的帽子，系好围巾，然后把眼镜切换回自己的，这期间查尔斯没忍住看着他，但没有看清楚，太黑了。

“走吧。”迈克斯下意识拉住了他的手往外走。

走出影院，二人进入空空的电梯时，正是第二天的零点，迈克斯摁下停车场的楼层，“如果你是灰姑娘，魔法已经失效了，”查尔斯笑嘻嘻地说道，“现在去掉伪装，你到底是谁？”

“答应我别太惊讶。”

迈克斯说完取下围巾，查尔斯接过来拿在手里，此时已经有些不妙了，因为查尔斯感觉他很眼熟。

在帽子也被拿下来之后，查尔斯已经肯定他是谁了。

“你可真是混蛋——”查尔斯六神无主地揉揉脑袋，“艾瑞克•兰谢尔！！”

“告诉我一切都没有问题。”艾瑞克摘下眼镜插进口袋，除了发色赫然和屏幕上的模样一致。

“我在想我是否需要动用007的招数，就为了和你打一炮。”查尔斯从肩膀轻轻装撞了一下对方。

“去我家？”艾瑞克又重新戴上帽子，但是没有继续戴眼镜，“帮我拿着围巾？”

“好，”查尔斯答应了不知道哪个提议，艾瑞克就当他全答应了，“等等，我得发条短信给我妹妹。”

“可别说是我。”艾瑞克提醒。

“当然，我很清楚她管不住秘密。”

后来碟片当然还是完璧归赵，但值得庆幸的是查尔斯偶尔也会带来一些比较新的影片，瑞雯注意到这其中大部分都是“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”的作品。

而且瑞雯还发现哥哥交了男友，是叫迈克斯，大概吧，每次来接查尔斯都全副武装，但身材好像不错。

回想起来，那天短信里说他们是准备去私人影院点播兰谢尔演的《羞耻》，但是实际上不知道究竟去了没。毕竟那天从影院出来看到他的短信后，瑞雯第三天上午才见到自家哥哥。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕作品，别想太多不合理的地方了……  
> 你们可以尽情脑补老万的心理活动，完善合理性，比如常见的标准的一见钟情之类。  
> 其实只是抱怨一下昨天晚上看电影时旁边的人，奉劝大家文明观影，除非你有一张人见人爱的帅脸。  
> p.s.原型被我揍了两拳


End file.
